Nightmare
by loli-belle
Summary: Why have you stayed away from me for so long? Didn't you miss me? That doesn't matter now; it's in the past. As long as you're with me, I'll forgive you.


_It's because my only sin is loving you._

I look down at you, memorizing every detail of your small frame. Why have you stayed away from me for so long? Didn't you miss me?

That doesn't matter now; it's in the past. As long as you're with me, I'll forgive you. Despite my tinted sunglasses I can still see your face clearly. You're still as beautiful as you were when we first met, you know. Your vibrant, green hair is still as appealing to me as ever. Do you remember those days we spent together, enjoying the other's company? I do, I can never forget how you saved me. You made me what I am today. I owe it all to you.

I call out your name. Why are you so quiet? Aren't you happy to see me? After all, I prepared this evening just for you. I have missed you so much. While you were gone, I could still hear your voice, begging to be rescued. It was because of you I was able to find the monster that kept you away from me. But you don't need to worry about him anymore, everything is going to be exactly like it was all those years ago.

Do you remember the day we first met? I had nothing, but you gave me everything, you rescued me. I only ever wanted to return the favour. I did everything you asked me to, I always pushed myself to please you. I never wanted to make you unhappy. I was instantly attached to you when we first met, and my feelings have only grown from there. And you feel the same way too, don't you? You often told me that I was the only one who could fulfil your wish. You depended on me. So what happened? Were those all just empty words thrown around?

No, I know what really happened. Angels like you could never be so cruel on their own. That's what you are- my guardian angel, my saving grace. But what's to stop an angel from being led into temptation? You had been tainted by that monster who had stolen you away from me! That purple eyed demon that ruined everything... But you don't need to worry; he has been taken care of. All that matters now is that you are here with me once again.

You slowly lift your gaze, meeting my eyes. Is something wrong? You appear rather shocked. Don't worry, this will all be over soon and then we can resume our life together as it once was. Have I ever mentioned how beautiful your eyes are? I love it when you stare only at me like this. Why is your expression fixed, as if you were a statue? Why don't you say something? Ah, but I won't let this ruin our evening, I'm just happy being here with you.

You weakly reach out for me. Are you tired already? The evening has only just begun. But it has been a long day for you, hasn't it? You look exhausted. Your mouth has not moved but your eyelids close slightly. I promise we won't be here much longer, you will be able to sleep very soon. I step towards you, crouching down to be closer to you. A hoarse whisper comes from your mouth. Was that my name? I can't tell. You want me to hurry up, don't you? As you wish, Angel.

I can tell you are suffering. What did that demon do to you? I promise I will ease your pain, just let me look at you first. I swore to protect you, and I have failed. Can you ever forgive me? I will make it up to you, nothing will stand in my way.

Do you hear that? It seems as though we have a few guests. The more the merrier, I suppose. I only wanted to see you tonight to apologise, why won't you let me? It doesn't matter, no one can find us here. I finally have you all to myself, and I intend to keep it that way.

Why have you stopped moving again? Are you still tired? Your normally bright, golden eyes begin to slowly fog over. Please don't cry. Your long hair becomes tousled, it's usual shine encased by a layer of dirt. Finally, your head drops. I am glad you can finally rest- today really has been exhausting. That's odd, why is there blood on your chest? You should really change into clean clothes before you sleep.

It's okay, once you wake up, you can have any clothes you want. Once you wake up, these past few years would only seem like a distant dream. Once you wake up, we'll live happily ever after, just like those fairytales you used to read to me. Everything will be back to normal.

Oh, by the way, did you hear that there's a weird rumour that a girl vanished without a scream in this exact spot? How strange...

_Smile, please smile, you're prettiest when smiling.  
Cry? Why am I crying?_


End file.
